Channing Riddle and the Broken Verses
by stars and slashes
Summary: Channing Riddle is your average muggle girl, before of course she recieves her letter from Hogwarts. There she befriends some familiar faces and makes quite a few discoveries about her magic, herself,and most importantly the identity of her father.
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Ok side note: I quite obviously do not in anyway own Harry Potter or Hogwarts that's J. K. Rowlings job

The only thing that is mine is the storyline and my little Channing.

Also I'm aware that the years in which Channing would go to Hogwarts her first year wouldn't really match up with Albus or Rose's. Lets just pretend shall we? =D

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A tiny white speck glided past the windows of Bryony Avenue. The lights were glowing out of the windows of the small English neighborhood. The small spot in the sky stopped now at house number 171. Inside sat a family of two, a girl who could not be a day over eleven years old and a woman about three times her age. They sat at a table across from each other smiling over two TVs dinners. There was a tap at the window and two heads spun to look at where it had come from. A pale white owl stuck its head into the room, giving off a small hoot. The girl jumped from her seat. "Oh mum can we keep it?" asked the daughter a smile forming cross her freckled face, the mother stared with an opened mouth. "Channing dear move away from the bird," she whispered under her breath. Channing looked at her mother; she seemed frightened by the creature Channing thought no harm of. Her mother stepped toward the owl her hand held out. She eyed a piece of formal looking paper in its claw and snatched it up quickly. Channing stared at her mother now full of fear herself. "Mum what is it? What's it say?" she asked nervously. "It's none of your concern now dear, go up to bed," she answered a tear jetting down her face. "But mum its not even-," "Up to bed!" her mother cut her off.

Channing walked upstairs half scared to death and filled half with a shallow anger toward her mother. Her ancient stairs creaked under her feet as she went up them two steeps at a time. Her whole house was very old, as were most of houses on Bryony Avenue, sadly for Channing as were many of its residents. The family she had grown in was indeed a small one. Living with only her mother all these years she had grown rather independent of others and far too dependent on her mother. Even without a man in her life she had never become very girly, princesses and flowers were never her thing.

Channing slammed the door to her room behind her. She glanced at the room displayed before her. Her room was much possibly more plain then any other eleven year old girl on the English isle. It had pale brown walls a tan carpet and a lonely brown covered bed in the corner. It was a tiny room with only a bed, desk and tiny dresser squished inside. She collapsed onto the bed spread mumbling incoherent sentences to herself. She looked over to the mirror that sat atop her dresser. Two hazel eyes stared back at her, they were surrounded by a pale heart shaped face with dramatic cheek bones. Surrounding her face was hair of a deep brown that could be argued as black. She stared into the emptiness behind her for a moment, and she thought she noticed another white speck through the air, but perhaps it was only in her mind because it had disappeared just as quickly as she had sighted it.

The next morning she awoke to the same situation as every morning. There was always an eerie silence in her house during the mornings since her mom had to be at work, Channing was often left alone in the house. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before she realized the irritating pitter-pattering at the window. Her head quickly turned to the widow to the side of her bed. She spotted there the same owl from the night before. "Oh hello there, have you got something there for me?" she spoke quietly to the creature who was making a quiet and comforting sound. "Well, what is it then?" she questioned opening the window. The owl jumped onto her bed a letter in it's beak. Channing took the letter and started to read.

Dear Miss Riddle,

I assume that dear Mercedes here has successfully given you my letter. Before I go on I should give you insight as to whom I am. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall head mistress of Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft. I am pleased to be informing you that you are indeed a witch. Like your mother and father before you, you belong to a world of magic. I have written a letter to your mother already which was not very well received, however, and I' am sure she would agree, I believe it is your right to choose a life style with or without magic. As most children of the wizarding world you have displayed magical tendencies throughout your growing up. Yours how ever were always very powerful and complex in manner. As a symbol of my offer, you may keep my dear owl Mercedes he has served me well over the years and will be your first real link to our world. If you have any questions, please feel free to send him back with a letter to me.

Respect fully yours,

Professor Minerva Mcgonagall


	2. Chapter 2 Miss Johnson

Channing looked over the letter she held, once again.

Could it even be possible? Why wouldn't her mother ever have told her if she was a witch? How could her mother have kept this from her when she thought they shared everything?

She looked to the bird that was now perched atop her dresser, hoping maybe it could help her in some way.

"I don't suppose you're a magical talking owl, huh?" she asked quietly mostly to herself. Mercedes merely cooed back at her. At least she did not have talking animals to worry about right now.

"Minerva McGonagall hum what an odd name, she had said I could write her back, maybe she can explain it all," Channing spoke quietly to herself.

She stepped over to her desk and got out a pen and paper to write a quick letter back. She asked for a simple who, what, where, and how, though she realized that this Hogwarts school was probably not in the least bit simple.

Once her letter was written she handed it to the owl. "Umm so do you just fly this little thing over to her for me or do I tip you perhaps?" she said joking to herself, but in response the owl just took her letter and went out the window.

Channing wondered to herself what time her mum would be coming home, she would want to have a talk with her when she arrived.

She decided sitting up in her room waiting for her letter back would not be the best way for her to keep her mind off the whole thing so she decided to try to go outside for a quick while. She creaked her way back down the stairs and out the door. It was foggy out today though the weatherman had predicted sun, though Channing thought nearly nothing of it.

There was a park up the block from her house where there was the occasional playmate. She decided that could definitely distract her from the letter.

She walked past a few houses each as boring and generic as the last, some residents were outside watering their lawns or trimming the hedges but none of them looked her way. Most people on Channing's block were old and boring, except perhaps for old Miss. Johnson who always had her over for tea when her mother worked late. Channing supposed after the park she might as well stop by to say hello to her.

Miss Johnson lived right across the street from Channing, she was an older woman, who it did not seem got many visitors, you would never see anyone going or coming from her house, not even Miss Johnson herself, who didn't own a car.

Channing continued on her way towards the park but she could not help but feel a bit eerie walking in the fog, it seemed there was none anywhere except surrounding her, as if she did not belong to everything that was going on around her. She always did get the feeling she did not belong, especially in school with other kids. Perhaps it was because she truly was a witch, and belonged somewhere other then where she was; perhaps she really belonged at this Hogwarts place.

She soon arrived at her destination, the park was not the most elaborate thing in the world but she liked it nonetheless. Once she arrived the fog rolled in and many parents left with their kids, only a few actually stayed. She looked around towards the monkey bars, then the slides, and finally the swings. She saw a few children flooded around each but none near her age. She decided then to take a seat on one of the swings, they always made her feel like she was flying. Maybe though she could fly, anything was possible right? If she was a witch now, she supposed that she might get the chance to.

She swung back and forth looking around her at all the kids playing. Maybe some of these children would receive letters one day? Maybe their parents were witches or wizards who had already told them all about Hogwarts and what to expect. It made her heart sink a little bit that perhaps a five year old at the park knew more about it all then she did.

It was at this same moment Channing noticed a person dressed in a large black cloak. He stood far away from everything, over near the trees. She stopped swinging and examined him. He was a very tall man he stood up straight, he seemed to be waiting for something, and it shocked her that no one else seemed to notice him.

The next thing that happened Channing could barely explain. In what seemed like a single second the man's head turned towards her, but instead of seeing a face, a strange mask glared back at her that made her skin tremble. It seemed so familiar, as if she had seen it once, perhaps in a dream or maybe a nightmare. As quickly as they man's glance landed on her, the man vanished.

She could hardly believe her eyes, but at the moment, it seemed to make sense, the way he dressed in the robes and mask and how he disappeared, Channing realized he must have been a wizard. She just hoped not all wizards were as scary as he had been.

Not wanting to be around if the man decided to come back, Channing headed back towards her house, she figured her mother would probably be home soon anyways.

As she walked on her way back, she realized now that the fog had all disappeared, today was turning out to be a very strange day for Miss Riddle and she knew perhaps that they all would be for now on.

Instead of heading straight home, she decided to pay a visit to Miss Johnson, since she could nearly always bring a smile to her face. She approached the house and to her surprise heard talking coming from the inside. She knew eavesdropping was not the greatest thing in the world to do but she was so shocked that someone else was there she could not help it.

"Gloria this is not a joke we have no idea how dangerous the outcome could be! Please ask her to reconsider, you two are so close, I know that you could put some sense into her!" a man's voice spoke to Miss Johnson, there was sense of urgency and fear to his voice.

"It is not like her to reconsider anyone, and besides I know the girl Fudge, she wouldn't hurt a fly, just because she's his daughter doesn't mean that she's the next Vol-"

"Don't say that name! Please…"

"What are you still afraid of him? He's gone for good this time, there's no way he could come back," Miss Johnson seemed to laugh.

"You underestimate him…and her…any spawn of the dark lord should not attend Hogwarts!" the man, Fudge, was yelling now.

Channing's pace quickened, they were talking about Hogwarts! Which meant Miss Johnson was a witch! She yelped out in joy, but then quickly covered her mouth, remembering where she was.

"Alohomora!"

The door burst open revealing Channing to the two inside the house. She started off as quickly as she could, full of fear.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Channing's legs failed under her. She could not move them an inch, she hushed her urge to scream

"Fudge stop!" Yelled Miss. Johnson at the man.

Channing looked up at him he was holding out at her what had appeared to her as a twig.

She saw Miss. Johnson standing next to him with a similar one in her own hand.

She pointed to Channing with it and her legs became free. "I'm sorry Channing dear," she frowned "I was hoping your first experience with a spell would have been something a bit more…well something not as threatening," she looked towards Fudge now.

"Cornelius Fudge! How dare you do that to sweet little Channing? I suggest you apologize at once!" she scolded the man.

"Umm I'm sorry…Channing…I wasn't sure who you were I thought you were a muggle for a moment," he whimpered

Channing stood speechless for a moment, and then breathed in heavy.

"That's quite alright, I'm not sure what a muggle is though…so I might be one is that a bad thing?" she asked turning towards Miss. Johnson

"Depends on who you ask sweetie," she smiled as if it was some sort of inside joke. "Now run along inside, I just need to talk to Cornelius here for a quick moment, there's some tea in the kettle if you'd like," Channing walked inside.

Miss Johnson gave Fudge one last glance as if to say 'I told you so' then walked back inside closing the door behind her

.


	3. Chapter 3 The Teapot

Awe I think Miss Johnson is just adorable 3

Though not as adorable as Channing

She's the sweetest

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Channing sank into one of Miss Johnsons overly plush and overly pink chairs, she went there all the time, but it seemed as though it got more girly everyday. Her whole house gave off a Grandmother's house kind of feeling that Channing herself liked to be able to have, even if she did not know her actual grandmother.

The room had a fuzzy pink carpet that felt lovely in bare feet; the walls were paneled in wood and were hidden behind collections of knickknacks and a large portrait of an old woman who looked a lot like Miss Johnson herself.

Channing sat in the chair next to a large wooden table, in which she and Miss Johnson had tea most days. She sat there confused and a bit frightened the conversation between Miss Johnson and Fudge had troubled her. Who was the person they did not want in the school? And why didn't they want her there?

The door opened and she stiffened in her seat. Miss Johnson approached her with a smile on her face "I'm so sorry about that little circumstance, I hope it doesn't happen again," she glanced down at Channing now, who was looking helpless and confused. "But I suppose you have some questions about all these goings on correct?" she frowned.

Channing stared up at the familiar women, not sure what words fit at the moment.

"I'm just very confused, I came over to distract myself from the letter and now it turns out you're a witch," Channing frowned for a moment then smiled, "But that's wonderful then isn't it? If you're a witch and I'm one too, I won't be so alone!" she grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh that is true dear I'm very glad you see it that way, but don't your mother is a witch as well you know?" said the women sitting in the chair across Channing.

"Yes…I know…but she never even attempted to tell me, and if she's a witch why doesn't she do magic?"

"That dear I believe you should ask your mother, what I can tell you however is that I have been waiting for you to receive your letter for so long! I'm so glad you finally have Hogwarts is the best place in the world magic or non-magic" she smiled.

"Oh so you went there too when you were a kid?" Channing asked excitedly.

"Not only did I go to Hogwarts as a child I am currently the Transfiguration teacher there currently,"

"You teach at Hogwarts? So I'll be able to see you there everyday? This witch thing is sounding better and better!"

"And you haven't even cast a single spell yet!"

"Oh can I do that now? Can you teach me one?" she asked eagerly nearly bouncing out of her chair.

"Well there is a rule against under age magic you know,"

"There's rules to magic?"

"Oh yes Channing there are, the most important to you would be the under age magic law, but there are many rules and regulations to follow, magic is a privilege after all, it needs to be used strategically, there are even some spells that are illegal to use, and of course we can't use magic around muggle," Miss Jackson said matter-of-factly

"What is a muggle anyways?" Channing asked remembering what Fudge had said earlier.

"A muggle is a non-magic person,"

An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments but it seemed to drag on forever, Channing was thinking about how just yesterday she was a muggle and today she was a witch.

"Channing dear? Would you like some tea?" she asked smiling again.

"Yeah sure…" Channing replied still thinking to herself partially.

Miss Johnson got up and headed into the kitchen to prepare their beverages. Channing looked around the room once again now noticing some things she never had before. Across the walls were newspaper articles cut out and framed, but they couldn't be regular articles because they pictures moved! Channing had never seen such a thing! As she examined them more closely she notice some of the head lines. 'The Boy Who Lived' 'The Battle of Hogwarts Over' 'The Dark Lord Vanquished' 'Harry Potter Ten Years Later' They each ached Channing's heart. She didn't ever hear of any of these on the news at home but she supposed it was because it was muggle news she watched.

Miss Johnson walked back into the living room a tray floating along in front of her. She was all smiles still eager to the fact she could finally share her world with Channing. "Now Channing I think tomorrow I should take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies your mother could come to of course, if she's up for it, ask her when you get home why don't you?"

"Miss Johnson?" Channing peeped out quietly.

"Yes dear?" she answered back taking a sip of her tea then placing it back on the floating tray.

"Who's the Dark Lord?"

The tray fell to the floor, the tea pot and both cups shattered as they hit.

Miss Johnson stared blankly for a moment, stunned by the question.

"He was a very very evil man…not that I'm sure you'd even consider him one, he was the most powerful dark wizard in history," She replied finally, picking up the broken glass with her magic "but don't you worry yourself about him, he's gone for good,"

"Is he the one that the man was talking to you about?" Channing asked fear in her widened eyes.

"That was a private conversation sweetheart, but I guess it's a shame on us for not using a Intruder Charm…yes we were walking about him but don't you worry Cornelius is a tad senile by now I'm sure, he hasn't any idea what he's talking about,"

Channing glanced out the window, it was dark out by now and she could see her mother's car in her drive way. "It is getting a tad lat dear," Miss Johnson said noticing Channing.

"I guess I should go face her?"

Miss Johnson nodded.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow then?" Channing asked nervously

"Tomorrow it's off to Diagon alley!" she smiled to her.

Channing steeped outside shakily and looked across the street.

She breathed in deeply and crossed.


	4. Chapter 4 Floo Powder

The journey up the walk way seemed to last forever.

Channing stood at the door for a moment and inhaled deeply once again.

She knew that this talk with her mother would not be easy for either of them, for some reason her mum really did not want her at Hogwarts

She opened the door slowly dreading what was behind the door.

It creaked in front of her, obviously giving it up to her mother that she was indeed home.

Channing stepped inside the house looking around to see where exactly her mother was.

She was not in the living room when Channing walked through, and much to her surprise the computer room was empty as well. Channing's mind immediately thought to Mercedes who was still up stairs in her room.

She ran up the stairs and threw open her door, her heart racing.

Her mother sat on her bed looking at Mercedes and petting him lightly. Her long dark brown hair was messed up and not groomed; her eyes were red and glassy as if she had been crying. Channing stared at her face blank; she did not know what she should do.

"He's really a beautiful owl, you know? You are lucky Minerva gave him to you," she said smiling now down at the owl.

So many thoughts rushed through Channing's head all at once that she had no idea what to say.

"She wrote you back by the way," she gestured towards the desk "I didn't open it"

Channing moved over to the desk and picked up her letter, she held it and stared at her mum.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a witch?" she said demanded feebly, her heart beating even faster still.

"I have my reasons, sweetheart, which is why I do not want to going to Hogwarts," her mother glanced up at her now a frown on her face.

"But I want to go Mum! I want to go so badly! If I'm a witch, I want to learn magic! I always felt so much different from the other kids…the muggles…I'm not like them I'm a witch! Like you mum!" she said angered by her mother's secrecy.

"Channing…sweetie you just can't-"

"If you don't let me go Miss Johnson will! She evens teaches there! I'll go with her if you don't let me! She already even said she would take me to…umm what is dragon alley?"

"You are not going to Diagon Alley and that is final!"

"Why not? You were a witch yourself! You still are, even if you don't use your magic you are a witch and I am too! I want to be a witch I was born one and if you won't let me I just…I don't know what I'll do!" Channing said a tear jetting down her face.

"Mum…why didn't you tell me? I…I thought we told each other everything? How…how could you keep something like that from me all my life?" she said breaking into tears now.

Channing felt so upset, so angry; she closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

She tried to calm down but somehow with her anger came something else, something she could feel burning inside her.

The light that hung from the ceiling began to flicker on and off, Mercedes got up and flew out of the still opened window. The room slowly trembled, pens, pencils, and notebooks falling onto the floor. Channing opened her eyes and looked around she was terrified.

Her mother popped up immediately, placing her hands on Channing's shoulders.

"Sweetheart calm down, just breathe, it's all ok, you just need to calm down!" she said holding onto her

"Mum…," Channing, whispered, "I'm scared,"

"Its ok baby, just breathe,"

Channing closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, she could still feel that burning inside her but now it slowly faded until it was gone completely and the room stopped moving.

Channing's mother brought her over to the bed and sat her down. "Honey, you can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow ok?"

Channing looked up at her and gave off a tiny smile.

"But I am going to go with you and Miss Johnson tomorrow to get your supplies…for school,' she said the last part softly.

"Wait…I can go to Hogwarts?" Channing asked excitedly.

"Yes, if you don't go it will be more harmful then if you do, you have such strong magic,"

She smiled down at her daughter now.

"You will be a great witch,"

"Just like you!" Channing smiled

Her mother frowned and sighed.

"No, you will be a much better witch then I was,"

Channing went to sleep that night happy, but very confused.

Channing woke the next morning with Mercedes cooing in her face.

"I really ought to get a cage for you, you know?" She said stroking the owl gently. Channing stood up and threw on an old green sweater, her head hurt. She knew she was supposed to be excited for something but she couldn't really remember what it was.

She opened her door and headed down the stairs quickly, she could hear two voices in conversation, even from the top step. As she walked into the living room, she discovered the source of the sound was her mother and Miss Johnson. Miss Johnson was speaking animatedly obviously excited, while her mother looked sheepish and possibly even a bit ill.

It was then Channing remembered they were going to go to Diagon Alley today to buy her supplies for school. A warm smile crossed her face as she walked over to the women. From closer up, she noticed both her mother and Miss Johnson were wearing long robes that covered their entire bodies.

"Don't you worry one bit now Delilah, how is anyone to know? You haven't been out in years! No one will recognize you!" Miss Johnson said looking at Channing mother, not realizing she was there.

Channing's mother turned her head toward her daughter.

"Enough of this then!" Miss Johnson said raising her hands. "Now Channing dear are you ready to get a move on? There's so much to tend to and so little time! It's nearly September as it is!"

"Miss Johnson how are we getting to this place anyways? You don't have a car and my mum's only has two seats,"

"Oh Channing dear we aren't going by muggle transportation! We are going by floo network, fastest way to get there I tell you! For some reason though your mother's fireplace wasn't hooked up to the network, I took care of it first thing this morning of course! Now who wants to go first? I have some power right here in my bag," She started to scourge through her things then glanced up at Channing, "Alright here we go," she said pulling out a container filled to the top with a glittering powder.

She looked over to Channing who stared at her with a confused look.

"Oh dear I'm sorry I forgot," She glanced at Delilah who was standing next to her daughter now.

"Here Channing I'll have your mum go first so you can see what to do alright?" She said handing a fistful of powder over to her mother.

"Its real simple actually, to just throw the floo powder into the fire place walk into the green flames say the words 'Diagon Alley' then your there!" Miss Johnson smiled at Channing.

Channing however was watching her mother do just what Miss Johnson explained.

Delilah walked up to the old brick fireplace, she stood there for a moment just looking at it, and she then threw in the powder. Brilliant emerald green flames filled the fireplace, dancing around in every direction. She stepped into the flames and said the words firmly, and then in a wisp of flame she was gone.

Channing stared in awe for a long moment then looked at Miss Johnson.

"Can I go next please? That looks so amazing! What wonderful magic!" she exclaimed full of eagerness.

"Not even a tab nervous now that's my girl!" she filled her hand with more of the powder then handed it to Channing "Be sure to say it loud and firmly alright? Wait for me on the other side!" she instructed.

Channing walked up to the fire place and threw in her floo powder, the flames filled it once again and Channing was filled with a rush of emotion, the magic made her feel something powerful inside, she stepped up into the flames then exclaimed "Diagon Alley"

In a moment's time, she was moving, moving very quickly past blurs and flashed of things she couldn't quite make out. Then her journey was over and she came to a sudden halt.

She glanced around quickly and could not believe her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Friend?

**Ha! Channing is finally ganna meet some people that aren't made up in my mind! **

**Took me long enough!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**She stood in what looked to her like a city street, it was crowded full of all kinds of people old and young and male and female, some traveling in groups while others were alone, they all wore robes like her mother's.**

**They were all scurrying in and out of many of the shops that lined either of the side of the street. Channing was looking everywhere just to make sure she would not miss a thing. There were vendors on carts and dinners sitting out side restaurants. There were storefronts filled with ancient looking books, some filled with broomsticks, and others filled with strange looking ingredients.**

**Miss Johnson walked up behind Channing and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Here we are dear! Isn't it lovely?" she said grinning uncontrollably. **

"**It certainly is! Where are we going to first?" Channing asked excitedly **

"**Eager aren't we? Well that's quite alright, I suppose I have enough Galleons that we don't need to visit Gringotts," she looked around for a moment then landed her eyes on the sign of the store nearest them. **

**Channing looked the same way now, before them was a very old looking building that had a marquee that read 'Ollivander's'. **

"**Well since we are here we might as well go ahead and get right into it! Why don't we go inside and get you a wand?" **

**Channing's mother looked at the building then to Miss Johnson. She put up her hood and walked towards the door. **

"**I think I'll just wait outside," she said quietly **

"**But mum…I'm getting my wand! Don't you want to be there to see it?" Channing asked still excited **

"**Oh don't you worry about her now, let's go on and get you a wand!" Miss Johnson said taking Channing's hand and leading her into the shop. **

**They walked into the building, its interior was much smaller then the outside would have you believe.**

**Channing noticed it was empty besides from a man who sat in the corner. The man looked quite old, and had white hair that was wild and much untamed. **

**He looked up at them, his eyes lighting up. "Why hello there," he said, standing up now "Miss Johnson, a 12 inch…holly…with the hair of a young lively female unicorn," he said confusing Channing. **

"**Oh Ollivander you continue to amaze me, you must have made that wand over sixty years ago!" Miss Johnson said taking out her wand, "She's a real beauty, seen it all done it all, and still performs beautifully," **

"**Why thank you Gloria, but I suppose you came here with more in mind then to just compliment my wand making, who is this you have here?" he said inspecting Channing now with two pale silver eyes. **

"**This is Channing Riddle," Ollivander slightly stiffened when she said the name, "she's going off to her first year at Hogwarts and needs a wand," Miss Johnson smiled**

**Ollivander looked at Channing for another moment then turned towards the boxes behind him, of which there must have been a good hundred. He looked through them swiftly as if he knew exactly where everything was. **

"**Hum phoenix feather definitely…now what type of wood …Ash….not that won't do….ahh perhaps some holly…" he came over to Channing a wand in hand **

"**13 inch…holly…phoenix feather…try this one," he said handing it to her **

**Channing took it in her hand and held it awkwardly, "What do I do?" **

"**Here sweetheart give it a good flick," she said demonstrating a motion with her wand. **

**Channing tried it and a single spark came off. **

"**No, no good," said Ollivander taking the wand back and going to the boxes once again.**

"**Let's see…yes maybe this…13 ½ inch…hawthorn…nice and sturdy…good for complex magic…with a phoenix feather of a wild female…it was nearly impossible to get it is I tell you" he said bringing the wand over to Channing **

"**Channing reached out of the wand and felt an instant spark as she touched it. She flicked it once and it lighted and sparked in a beautiful way. **

"**That is the one, most definitely," Ollivander said with a smile **

"**You are a miracle-worker Ollivander, now how much do I owe you?" Miss Johnson said opening her bag **

"**That will be eight Galleons, Gloria," he said with a smile **

**Miss Johnson handed over some gold coins and took Channing's hand, "Thank you very much," **

"**Yes thank so much Mr. Ollivander," Channing said with a smile as Miss Johnson led her out the door. **

**Delilah was still in the same spot she had been when they had left her. **

"**Look mum! I got my wand!" she said holding her wand up in the air "Its hawthorn with a phoenix feather!" **

**She ran over to her mother showing her the wand.**

"**It's very nice dear," she said with a weak smile, "My wand was hawthorn also," she said weakly **

"**What happened to your wand, mum?" Channing asked **

"**It's a long story dear; I don't want to bore you on such an exciting day," **

"**Well come on now you two! There is much to do! You can't sit around all day!" Miss Johnson said grabbing them both by the wrists, **

**They walked along the street and they passed a strange looking store that had the sign 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' **

"**What's that Miss Johnson?" Channing asked staring at the displays in the windows.**

"**Ahh that is the Weasley joke shop, run by my granddaughter's husband actually," Miss Johnson said proudly. **

"**You never told me you had children?" Channing said looking up at the women **

**For the first time ever Channing saw Miss Johnson give off a frown, but only for a few seconds. **

"**Oh I'll have time to talk all about them to you latter, right now I need to get you to Madam Malkin's to get you some robes!" **

**She said pulling both Riddle women along with her walking towards the robe shop. **

**They all walked in together, this time without Delilah objecting. Once inside Channing noticed that unlike in Ollivander's, they were not the only customers in Madam Malkin's. **

**Also inside was a family of three, a man, women and a boy who looked to be about Channing's age. **

"**Oh Draco! I can't believe our little Scorpius is already about to go off to Hogwarts!" said a kind-looking women to her husband who stood beside her. **

**The man was not paying close attention to her and did not respond; instead, he was staring down at his left arm. **

**The mother was looking at her son, as a short blonde woman, whom Channing reasoned to be Madam Malkin, was measuring him. **

"**Hold still now Scorpius, I'll be finished quite soon, thank you for being so cooperative," she said to the boy. **

**Madam Malkin looked up from him now and noticed that new customers had arrived. **

"**Why hello there Miss Johnson…and umm Delilah, I haven't seen you in quite a while dear," she said darkly "And who might this young lady be?" She asked referring to Channing.**

"**This is Channing Riddle, Delilah's daughter," Miss Johnson smiled **

**At the mention of Channing's name, each of the family members turned their heads toward her. **

**The father, clutching his forearm, stepped over towards them, leaving his wife still standing near her son.**

"**Delilah, it's been a very long time hasn't it, cousin?" he asked harshly "How have you been?" he asked looking at Channing **

"**Very good thank you Draco, I heard you had a son, Scorpius right? He looks just like his father," she said calmly, though you could nearly hear her heart rate speed up. **

"**And it seems you had a daughter," he mumbled something afterwards to himself that sounded the Channing like 'Lucky for you she looks nothing like hers' but she quickly shrugged it off. **

**She looked back over to the boy and noticed now he was done being measured. **

**His parents walked over to Madam Malkin to sort out the bill.**

**Scorpius walked over towards Channing and smiled at her. **

"**Hello, I'm Scorpius, are you going to Hogwarts too?" **

"**I'm Channing, and yes I'm going to Hogwarts, I don't know much about it though," **

"**Oh well that's fine, once you get there you will love it, my mom says it's the best place in the world, what house do you want to get into?" **

"**Umm what do you mean?" **

"**Oh you don't know about houses? Well they are like what group of kids you are with, you take classes with your house and you share a dormitory with them, there's four houses at Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. All my family has been in Slytherin, but what I really want is to be in Ravenclaw! It's for the wittiest and cleverest," **

"**Oh really? That sounds great, what are the other houses for?" she asked curiously **

"**Well, there is Gryffindor, that's for the brave of heart and the courageous, Harry Pot-" **

"**Come on now Scorpius! It's time to get going," Draco said walking over to his son, his wife a few steps behind him. **

**Scorpius looked to Channing for another brief moment, "I'll see you on the train alright?" he said walking away with his parents. **

**Miss Johnson walked over to Channing with a smile as always "He's a nice boy that Scorpius, exact opposite of that father of his I'll tell ya! Now come on girl, lets get you measured real quickly!" she said taking her by the hand over to Madam Malkin.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Potters

Channing stepped out of the robe shop thinking about the houses at Hogwarts.

Miss Johnson stepped out the door, holding Channing's new robes in her arms.

"Oh Delilah, would you be a dear and shirk these for me so I could hold them in my bag?"

Channing's mum froze when she was asked.

"Gloria, you know I haven't done magic in a very long while," she said staring at the older women skeptically.

"Oh nonsense Delilah! Once a witch always a witch! You can use my wand, it's in my pocket, just take it right out and give 'er a go!" she said smiling.

Delilah reached in Miss Johnson's pocket and pulled out the wand. She stared at it for a moment then held it out in front of her.

"Reducio!" she said strongly pointing her wand at the robes.

Before her eyes Channing watched as her robes shrunk down so that they were small enough to fit snuggly in Miss Johnson's bag.

"Alright then thank you very much dear," Miss Johnson said taking the wand back from Channing's mother, who stood silently looking to the ground, "You have to love how Madam Malkin does it! No matter how many spells you cast at it you can always get it right back to fit you perfectly!"

Miss Johnson glanced at Channing with a grin.

"All right, off next to Flourish and Blott! Right this way, follow behind me now, alright girlie?" She said grabbing onto Channing's hand.

They approached the store and saw immediately that there was a large crowd lingering around outside, all seemingly looking into the shop.

Channing looked around trying to figure out what everyone was so excited over.

"Oh, I suppose we must have run into the Potters," Miss Johnson said cheerfully "Everyone is swarming around to merely have a glance at him!"

Gloria stopped for a moment then looked back at Delilah, as if she just remembered something.

"Do you want to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron dear? We won't be but a few minutes, we just need to get her school books," Miss Johnson said in a strange tone of voice.

Channing looked back at her mother now, she noticed she looked much like she had when they first got to Diagon Alley, sheepish and ill.

"Are you alright mum?" Channing asked very confused.

"Oh yes dear, I'm fine," her mother replied in a voice that didn't convince Channing. "I'm just not too fond of large crowds, I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron," she said with a weak smile, walking away from the crowd.

Miss Johnson looked down at Channing, "Come on now dear! I happen to be a relative of the Potters! By marriage mind you, but a relative non-the-less! Let me introduce you to them, they have a son your age. Albus is his name. He's going off to Hogwarts for his first year much like you!"

"Harry Potter…he was mentioned on one of your newspapers wasn't he?" Channing inquired, tilting her head.

"Yes he was, he's actually quite a hero that Harry, he was the one who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, Defeated him twice really,"

"Voldemort…that was his name? That's a really weird name. What exactly did he do?"

"Well dear, remember when you asked me yesterday if being a muggle was a bad thing?" Channing nodded "To most people it is not at all a bad thing, but for some, like Voldemort, it is. He was very prejudiced against muggles and muggle-born wizards. Him and his followers, the Deatheaters, they tormented and killed muggles. They used the Dark Arts to have their way, they even used the unforgivable curses,"

"What's an unforgivable curse Miss Johnson?" Channing asked frightened by the sound of it.

"Oh you must forgive me dear, I keeps escaping me that you are new to magic. Remember how I told you that some spells are against the rules to use? Well, there are three that are completely unforgivable, they grant you a life sentence in Azkaban for using any of them,"

"What's Azkaban?"

Miss Johnson laughed to herself.

"Oh dear, before we get you on the train to Hogwarts, I'll have to explain a whole lot to you, but let's not dilly dally! Now into Flourish and Blotts!" She said grabbing Channing by the wrist and walking straight into the store.

There were tons of people trying to make their way into the store, Channing noticed some of them were holding what looked to her, like feathers.

Once Miss Johnson got her way into the store Channing looked around trying to find this phenomenal Potter person but instead only saw a few families browsing through the shelves.

There were five kids rummaging around a section of books in the front, while a few adults lingered around the counter, all smiles, talking to each other.

Channing watched as Miss Johnson walked towards one of the adults.

He was a rather lean man, with messy dark hair and glasses. She also noticed he had strange shaped scar on his forehead. He stood near a rather pretty women with long red hair. They stood very close to each other and the man looked at her with very loving eyes, so Channing assumed they were the parents of at least some of the children.

Miss Johnson was now hugging them both and they were laughing and smiling together.

Then short after, their eyes landed on Channing, and she was being waved over.

She approached them hesitantly, and Miss Johnson put an arm around her.

"This here is my dear Channing! I love her like she's my own!" Miss Johnson said with a giant smile.

Another adult in the group looked over with a skeptical look on her face.

"You know, I am your actual Granddaughter?" said the girl with a laugh.

Channing looked at the girl who had a resemblance to Miss Johnson.

"Oh Angie! You know that I love you, it's not my fault you've grown too old for your Grandmum's love!" she said with a joking laugh.

"Who is this girl who's taking my place anyway?" asked Angelina

"I was just about to introduce her to everyone, before I was so rudely interrupted!" She joked looking around to all the other adults surrounding her.

Channing looked at the rest of them now as well, on the far side of the two that Miss Johnson hugged stood another couple. The man was rather tall, was pale and freckled with red hair, he bore a resemblance to the red haired women. Beside him stood another pretty lady, who had wavy brown hair.

On Miss Johnson's other side stood her granddaughter, who had black hair and dark skin. Another red haired man stood beside her with his arm around her.

All the red heads looked so similar that Channing assumed they must all be related.

"Potters and Weasleys! Allow me to introduce you to Channing Riddle. She's going to Hogwarts for her first year this year and I'm taking her under my wing." She said holding onto Channing's shoulders.

The dark haired man looked at her with a blank expression, as if he didn't know what to say. After a few moments looking at her, he smiled.

"Hello Channing," he said leaning down to talk, "I'm Harry Potter, I have a son who's going into his first year too. His name is Albus, I'd love to introduce you, but I'm afraid he stayed home with his Grandmother, he wasn't feeling very good," said Harry with a kind smile on his face.

Channing looked up at him eyes wide, he had very unique eyes, they were almond shaped green ones.

Looking at them made her feel something strange in her, like she had a belly ache, so she broke eye contact.

"Miss Johnson said that you were a real hero Mr. Potter," Channing said with a smile remembering what she had told her.

The red haired women leaned down towards her now "My Harry is a real hero, he defeated a very evil wizard, many years back,"

"Voldemort? Right?"

The red haired women looked at Harry with surprise in her eyes that Channing said the Dark Lord's name so effortlessly.

"Yes, I defeated Voldemort," Harry said darkly

The bushy haired women and her husband stepped over, saving Harry from a rather awkward moment.

"Hello there sweetheart, my name's Hermione Weasley," she said with a smile "And this is my husband Ron,"

"Hello there Mrs. Weasley," she said to Hermione "And Mr. Weasley" Channing said with a smile.

"Are you Miss Johnson's friends as well?"

"My older brother Gorge over there, the one with the missing ear, is married to her Granddaughter, she's family," said Ron with a smile.

"Would you like to meet our daughter Channing?" asked Hermione "She's your age as well,"

"Her name's Rose! She a great girl, is just like her mum!" said Ron

"Umm sure," said Channing suddenly feeling a tad shy.

"Rose! Come here sweetheart," Hermione called to one of the children looking through the book shelves.

Over walked a rather short and skinny red haired girl. She had very large eyes, the same color as her mother's.

"I almost have all my books together mum, I keep looking for Hogwarts, a History volume two but I can't find it anywhere," Rose said sounding genuinely disappointed.

Rose noticed Channing and a smile came across her face.

"Hi there, I'm Rose,"

"I'm Channing,"

"Are you going into your first year at Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about it,"

"I think everyone is, the being away from home part will be hard, but Hogwarts is amazing!"

"And Miss Johnson works as a teacher there right?"

"Yeah, she's the transfiguration teacher, and she's head of Hufflepuff,"

"Oh, what house do you suppose you'll be getting into?"

"Gryffindor! Brave and true! My whole family has been anyways, what house do you want?"

"Well I don't really know much about any of them,"

"I know exactly how to solve that!"

Rose quickly walked over to her mum and came back over to Channing with a large book in her hands.

"This is my favorite book right here," she said handing it to Channing "It's called Hogwarts, a History volume one, everything about the school, before the second wizarding war of course. You can borrow it if you want, and you can give it back to me when we get on the train."

The adults all stepped over towards the girls, followed by the rest of the children.

"Rose, we have to get going we promised your grandmother we'd be back to the Burrow by dinner, and you know how she gets if we are late," Ron said walking over to her side "What's this? Just met the girl and your forming a book club! Just like her mum I tell ya!" he said looking over at Hermione

"Your girl's a genius Ronald! Hogwarts, a History! Why didn't I think of it? What better a way to learn about the wizarding world? And Channing loves books so much, I swear, she'll give you a run your Galleons there Hermione!" said Miss Johnson moving towards Channing.

"Some one reading more books then Hermione when she was eleven? I shudder at the thought!" Ron said animatedly, resulting in a playful punch in the arm from his wife.

Rose giggled at her parents then looked back over to Channing.

"I'll see you on the train, ok? And make sure you read it, it's really interesting! I swear!" she said as her parents lead her out the store by the hand. "Oh, and pray to stay out of Slytherain!"

"Wow, one day and you already made two new Hogwarts friends," said Miss Johnson with a smile

Channing smiled to herself as well, she was glad to be a witch.


	7. Chapter 7 A Strange Voice

The sun was starting to fall by the time they started heading for the Leaky Cauldron.

They had stopped quickly to pick up a cage for Mercedes, then went on their way.

"So you think Rose and you will become friends?" Miss Johnson asked slyly. "You both seem to like reading, smart cookies you two are!"

"I hope so, I think me and Scorpius will get along too," Channing smiled

Miss Johnson let out a sigh.

"About him…Channing, his parents are…well…they and your mother don't get along very well…they are family you know…and I don't know if she'd like you to hang around him,"

"But Miss Johnson even you said he wasn't like his parents! He seemed really nice!" Channing objected sternly.

They were approaching the outside of the bar, once in the door Channing could see her mother; she was sitting alone, with a mug in her hand, looking very pale.

Channing ran over and sat near her mother. "Today was so wonderful mum! All these witches and wizards they are so friendly to me, even if I'm a muggle-born!" Channing smiled brightly grabbing her mother's arm.

"I'm glad that you're so happy Channing," her mother replied darkly. "But you are not a-"

"I told you bringing Channing here was a good idea Delilah! Look how excited she is already,"

Miss Johnson walked up to the two with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's wonderful! This girl named Rose Weasley, she gave me a book to read, it's called Hogwarts, a History, and I can't wait to read it. I want to learn as much as I can before I go on the train!"

"Well you better get at it then, the train brings you on the first of September," Miss Johnson smiled

"That's only two weeks away!"

"The way you read sweetheart you'll know more about being a wizard then any of us by the time you leave for Hogwarts," said her mother suddenly sounding happy.

"Oh mum that reminds me, can you tell me about the houses? Which were you in?"

Her mother looked down into her mug for a moment, her happiness faded, visibly on her face.

"I was in Slytherain house," she said quietly

Channing looked over to Miss Johnson with confusion in her eyes.

"I've heard bad things about that house,"

Miss Johnson moved over towards her with a faked laugh and grin.

"Oh dear there's silly things like that for every house, they say all Slytherain are evil, all Gryffindor are heroes, all Ravenclaw geniuses and all Hufflepuff are lazy, they are just silly house rivalries they are, I tell you!"

Delilah looked down at the table trying desperately to avoid Channing's eyes.

"Oh," Channing said with a sinking feeling.

"I was in Hufflepuff myself dear, do I seem very lazy to you?"

Channing looked up at her with a smile.

"No, you don't"

Channing mother put up a false smile and stood up.

"Alright then, I think it's about time to head out now don't you think so dear?" she asked moving over towards her daughter.

"Oh but Mum we just came back over to see you, and I'm so hungry, could we get a bite to eat?"

Channing asked taking her mother's hand.

"Come on then Delilah! Don't let the poor girl starve!" Miss Johnson joked.

"Ok I'll go up and get you something to eat alright, dear?" said Delilah with a smile.

"Yes! Thank you mum," she said giving her mother a quick squeeze around the waist.

She walked over to the counter and talked to the woman behind it.

The three women stayed together and ate. They talked of nothing but Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. They were all smiles and laughs throughout their meal, and even Delilah was in a bright mood.

They exited together, all arm in arm.

"Oh mum this was the greatest day ever," Channing said leaning into her.

"It was lovely wasn't it?" she replied with a smile.

The streets looked so much different at night then they did in the daylight. A somewhat eerie feeling lurked in the air, and it worried Channing greatly. Her mother had let go of her hand and was grasping her forearm, it was something, and it seemed to Channing that she only did when she was very nervous.

Miss Johnson must have noticed as well, because she was looking at her with concern.

"Is everything alright Delilah?" she asked, though it sounded like she knew something was amiss.

Delilah looked up at Gloria with a pale expressionless face.

"Oh Merlin!" Miss Johnson gasped

Channing looked around her for a moment noticing a fog rolling in. It was the same as the one from yesterday.

The lights on the buildings seemed to fade and become darker.

A chill ran down her spine.

"Mum…what's going on?"

Delilah stared at her daughter, terror in her eyes.

"You just go off with Miss Johnson alright? Maybe stay over there for tonight, it just occurred to me I have something I need to do…," she said obviously lying

"Wait no…what's happening?" Channing asked

"Come with me, child, and don't say one word," said Miss Johnson grabbing Channing's wrist.

Channing was frightened out of her mind but obeyed the command. They were running quickly now, desperately zooming in and out of alleys and storefronts.

She could still barely make out the outline of her mother, she was standing alone outside of the Leaky Cauldron, grasping onto her left forearm still.

"We will go the Weasley's joke shop is what we will do! We are sure to be safe there!" Gloria thought aloud

Channing pulled her arm away from Miss Johnson.

"Safe? Safe from what? I can't let my mum be out there alone in danger…"

Channing pulled out her wand and rushed towards her mother's outline. She held out her wand at arms length out in front of her, as if she was in a joust.

In the distance in front of her, a few black cloaked wizards approached her mother. "Mum!" she shouted and stopped in her place, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

She stared on helplessly as the figures in black circled around Delilah.

"Mum!" she shouted again tears forming in her eyes. "Mum…"

One of the figures raised his arm into the air, towards her mother.

"Stupefy!" he exclaimed.

A jet of red light burst out of his wand and struck her mother, causing her to faint onto the pavement

"Mum…" Channing whimpered still holding out her wand, unsure on how to use it.

In the back of her mind, she cursed herself for not knowing any spells to use. Her tears continued to fall slashing down on the cobblestone under her.

For quick moment, another chill formed at the base of her spine, and a horrible snake-like voice hissed into her ear.

'_Avada Kedavra' _

Channing was confused by the voice and looked around her for the its source but found none.

She looked back up at the figures in front of her, she noticed now that one of the figures was picking up her mother and placing her over their shoulder.

"Stop! Stop it! Put her down!" Channing screeched at the top of her lungs, dropping her wand on the ground under her.

"Mum! Mum! Come back!" she yelled as the figures disappeared one by one bringing her mother along with them.

Channing closed her tear soaked eyes and screamed out loud "Mum! Mum!"

All around her the lights went out and fear over took her.

A moment later, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8 St Mungos

Channing slowly opened her eyes, light quickly flooded them.

She could see only a blur of a face in front of her and only a mumble of a voice, but after a few moments her senses cleared.

Miss Johnson was standing over her with a horribly worried expression on her face. "Channing? Can you hear me dear?" she asked desperately. "Please respond if you hear me,"

Channing groaned out a muffed answer and rubbed her head.

"Here, love, let me get that," Gloria pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Channing's temple, "Episkey,"

Her head felt a sudden hot sensation than a cooling one.

"Wha…what happened?" she breathed out nearly inaudible.

"That's what we are trying to figure out darling,"

A tall women in bright green robes walked over towards Channing.

"How's she coming along Gloria?"

"She's awake now, did the other healers figure out what happened yet?"

"We are thinking that she had some sort of magical overload, but it would take an extremely powerful spell to cause such a major reaction," the women stared at Gloria conveying an unspoken message.

"Can I see you in the hallway for a moment please?"

"Sure Miss Johnson," the women sighed and walked out the doorway with her.

Channing breathed in heavily.

A magic overload.

How could that have happened? She hadn't learned a single spell yet.

And when did it happen?

Channing could not remember a thing, but her fainting in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

It was like a little piece of her memory was just taken away.

Her attention turned to the sound of a door slamming, followed by Miss Johnson's voice, yelling.

"For the last time she is not what you all seem to think her as!"

Channing couldn't hear the other women respond, but Gloria's voice seized for a moment and started again.

"Concerned? You are concerned? I am the one who should be concerned! Do you not realize what happened before the incident! She was feeling over emotional and she had a magic outburst! I'm sure its happened once to every underage wizard!"

Channing felt like disappearing, what had happened with her magic? What made her so emotional?

Miss Johnson went on speaking but Channing tried to shut it out, she didn't want to know what was going on.

She glanced around the room for a moment looking for something, anything, to distract her.

On a chair sitting next to her bed sat her copy of Hogwarts, a History. She reached over and picked up the book, opened the cover and began to read.

It must have been a few good hours until Miss Johnson came back into the room. Channing was already far into her book, she was completely engulfed in the information about this school.

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Miss Johnson stepping into the room.

Channing glanced up to notice that Miss Johnson had a strained expression on her face.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked placing her book next to her.

Miss Johnson stared back at her blankly for a moment then sat down on a chair next to Channing's bed. "You had a little accident with your magic dear, not a big problem of course, we are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,"

"Am I going to be alright? Can I still go to school?"

"You will be just fine, love, and of course your going to school!" she replied with a smile.

Channing looked around the room as if just remembering something.

"Wait, Miss Johnson…where is mum?" Channing asked in a nervous voice.

Miss Johnson looked up at the ceiling for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

"She…she is….," Gloria sighed

"Please, please tell me," Channing begged.

"She's just gone of a short while dear, not a problem at all, you'll be staying with me for a few days, that'll be fun won't it?" Miss Johnson feigned excitement.

"I could even show you some spells! It will be lovely!"

A smile snaked it's way across Channing's face.

"Can we go back to Diagon Alley again before school starts up?"

Miss Johnson gazed down at the girl, who was showing signs of exhaustion.

"We will see dear, know I want you to get some shut eye alright? By the time you're up I'll most likely have us both home," she said moving towards the door "Pleasant dreams,"

The door closed behind her and Channing released out a large yawn.

She laid herself down and closed her eyes drifting into sleep.

Her eyes opened rather slowly.

She glanced around her finding nothing she recognized.

She was in a large dark room.

There was empty space all around her.

It seemed there was not ceiling over her head,

as gray storm clouds swirled above her.

Before her stood the stilettos of two people.

A mosaic of voices flirted with the open space around her.

Screams of horror accompanied malicious cackles.

One figure raised his arm and green burst from it.

"_Avada Kedavra" _

The next raised his in return.

"_Expelliarmus"_

The first figure collapsed.

Channing screamed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long to post. I've been really busy. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
